The invention relates to a superstructure system for a drain located in the floor region of a wash area or shower stall, comprising a cover box which is to be placed over the drain having a closed rear side and top and end faces connecting the rear side and the top, a side which is open toward the drain and a visible side which is open toward the water collection element of the drain and in which a cover flap is vertically oriented, the lower face of which, when installed, delimits a drain slot of the superstructure system and is connected to the cover box by way of a hinge so as to be horizontally pivotable. The invention further relates to a set of gauges consisting of several gauges.
Such a device is known from EP 2 236 683 A1. This is a shower drain channel assembly for installation in a wall, also comprising the channel body having a lateral opening so as to allow shower water to enter the channel body.
However, this design is not suitable for a floor construction in which a channel is already present, especially in a shower tray which is recessed in a quadrate cavity and is factory-fitted with the channel. Such channels are generally provided with covers that are flush with the floor.
The aforementioned design is not suitable if, with such a starting situation, it is desired for an inlet slot to be shaped vertically toward the drain and the channel.
The object is therefore to create a cover which satisfies both the aesthetic and the technical requirements, and in particular a cover for a drain located in the floor region of a wash area or shower stall. A further object is to propose a set of gauges, so as to provide gauges by which the panel supporting the pin can be adjusted in accordance with the installation situation.
This object is achieved by a superstructure system of the type mentioned above, in which the hinge comprises at least one pin which projects horizontally inward on an inner surface of an end face, wherein a hinge opening element that is compatible with the pin is attached laterally on the cover cap and receives the pin so as to be rotatable in an almost circular hinge opening and engageable with the hinge opening and disengageable therefrom.
Further technically advantageous refinements are described in the dependent claims.
For example, the hinge and opening element may comprise a bracket which extends over the pin and slides thereon with drag, the inside edge of the bracket, together with the outside edge of a flat part connected to the cover flap, forming the hinge opening and a diverging mouth opening extending therefrom.
The bracket and flat part of the hinge opening element are preferably cut as one piece from sheet metal, wherein in a further refinement, the flat part has at least one insertion tab which is cut out of the material of the flat part and connected to a flat side of the cover flap that is bent parallel to the end face.
So as to achieve improved locking of the cover flap connected to the hinge opening element, the end of the bracket is provided with a projecting finger, which can be latched in and unlatched from an opening in the region of the face wall supporting the pin.
The pin can be fastened to a panel which is connected to the face wall. This provides a further option of allowing the panel to be aligned horizontally and vertically by means of stud bolts or the like which can be adjusted in cut-outs.
The cover flap may comprise a flat side and a frame side having bent walls, wherein the frame side can be provided with a space-occupying mounting, for example tiles, while the flat side also selectively provides a visible side having a different appearance.
It will also be pointed out that the drain is preferably designed as a drain channel, to this end the cover box preferably has a cuboid shape.
However, it will also be possible for the drain to be designed as a localized floor drain, which then preferably serves as a corner outlet. In this latter case, the superstructure system runs, corresponding to a hypotenuse, between the corner regions of the shower tray which are located perpendicularly to each other.
For installation, a set of gauges that has been found to be advantageous comprises a plurality of gauges which can be used to adjust the panel supporting the pin in accordance with the installation situation, wherein each gauge comprises a lug having a borehole that can be placed over the pin and a strip which is rigidly connected to the lug and can be placed against the outside of the cover box.